the horible frustration of the internet Inuyasha
by Meoga
Summary: way to many....


?The horrible frustration of the Internet plus Inuyasha?  
  
? ok I wrote this becuz my Internet was acting all weird so I got bored ?  
  
~ A peaceful evening in the tri state area~  
  
Inuyasha: GAHHH!!! Stupid computer!!! *Chucks monitor out window* WHY! Why won't my Internet EVER work??!! I bet this is the doing of Kagome!!  
  
Kagome: (who is Inuyasha's neighbor) what's wrong Inuyasha? I just saw a computer fly out of your window! *as she holds a jump rope and is wearing a cute lil dress*  
  
Inuyasha: YOU!! You did that!! *Points at Kagome*  
  
Kagome: what? What did I do? *Shocked look as Inuyasha continues to point and glare at her*  
  
Inuyasha: I was on a very important site!! *Remembers the porno site he was just on*  
  
Kagome: but...but Inuyasha? I don't know a thing about computers! *Hurt look*  
  
~ Just then a sleepy Sango stumbles out of Inuyasha's room in a bath robe that looks like it has been mauled~  
  
Kagome: SANGO?!  
  
Sango: oh...Hello Kagome *yawn* what are you... *Eyes get wide* oh my gosh! *Helpless look at Inuyasha*  
  
~Inuyasha stares blankly at Sango and then back to Kagome and starts to sweat~  
  
Kagome: Inu..Inuyasha?! *starts sobbing* I thought..*sobs even more*  
  
~Sango has backed into Inuyasha's bedroom now and is slipping out his window~  
  
Inuyasha: *still staring at Kagome tiring to make an excuse*  
  
Kagome: HOW COULD YOU!? *face full of tears runs home and cries on bed*  
  
~ Inuyasha stands with a blank face as the wind from the newly huge hole in his wall blows his hair from his face~  
  
????????the next day????????  
  
~ Inuyasha is feeling heartbroken and is so worried about his dear Kagome that he goes over to his best friends house, Miroku~  
  
Inuyasha: *slams open door because he's a rude little monkey and enter's Miroku's house* MIROKU!!  
  
~ there's a loud bang and it sounds like someone is falling down steps~  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha!? What is it?! *in nothing but boxers*  
  
Inuyasha: what's with you? Its noon! Why are you still in bed? *forgets all about Kagome to make fun of Miroku*  
  
Miroku: well.ummm.if you fine would your mind just leaving? *blushes and stares at floor*  
  
Inuyasha: what? Geesh what a friend you are... *thinks to self and starts to grin*  
  
Miroku: what? What are you thinking? *gets ready to fight Inuyasha to the death*  
  
Inuyasha: ha ha ha.why don't you want me here, Miroku? You got something to hide? *looks up stairs with an evil grin on face*  
  
Miroku: now Inuyasha.. don't...don't you dare go up in my house.. my...my mom's home and she doesn't like visitors!  
  
Inuyasha: ha! Yeah right your mom loves me! (When just 2 days ago she hit him on the head with a frying pan and banned him from their house)  
  
Miroku: *in a warning tone* Inuyasha..  
  
Inuyasha: ha!! *Pushes Miroku out of the way and runs up stairs leaving Miroku on the ground unconsus with swirling eyes*  
  
~Inuyasha reaches the top of the stairs and hears humming coming from the bathroom~  
  
Inuyasha: ha! You had your girlfriend over and you wouldn't tell me? This is what you didn't want me to see?! Ha ha ha! *Reaches for the door knob of the bathroom because the humming has stopped and the air has turned stale*  
  
Inuyasha: 0_0  
  
~ A familiar sight is now in play except the players are different~  
  
Kagome: 0_0 *who is brushing her hair in a tank top and lacey under ware* Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!? You and you!? *Points to dead Miroku at bottom of stairs*  
  
Kagome: well ummm. im. Im not Kagome!! Yes! ^_^ that's it! My name is.is. Umm. *looks at picture on wall of Jackie Chan* Jackie!! Yes my name's Jackie! Who are you? *Sticks out hand for Inuyasha to shake*  
  
Inuyasha: oh.well. *Angry and confused look*........................*stares at Kagome or umm.I mean Jackie* are you related to Kagome?  
  
Kagome: ah ha! Yes! She's my sister in law! I live in New Mexico and im just here to visit! ^_^ " *Is amazed at how stupid inuyasha is and decides to have fun with it* Kagome always talks about you! She really likes you! *Chuckles to self*  
  
Inuyasha: *looks interested* really?! Well.*blushes* what does she say about me? *giggles like a little girl*  
  
Kagome: *disgusted look from Inuyasha's giggling* umm.she. She.umm.likes..likes you hair! Yeah that's it! ^_^" ha ha ha  
  
Inuyasha: well I do brush it every morning...*proud little grin*  
  
Kagome: *is getting even more and more scared of Inuyasha by the second* umm. Well that's nice but I must be going *is standing in bathroom door with a towel to cover herself*  
  
~Inuyasha is so absorbed into the fact that he thinks Kagome likes him (which she really doesn't after his little girl giggle episode) that he blabs on forever about his boyish smile and beautiful locks~  
  
~Meanwhile Kagome hears a thumping coming from the steps but once again Inuyasha is oblivious to it and keeps talking about how great he is and his shoe size~  
  
Miroku: take this!! *Whacks Inuyasha in the head with his pole and kicks his when he falls onto the ground* man he's a pest *rubs head*  
  
Kagome: oh sweetheart! Thank you so much! He is a weird-o.*stares at the drooling Inuyasha on the floor who's out cold*  
  
Miroku: its ok hunni, it was my pleasure ^_^ *kisses Kagome deeply and carries her to the bedroom*  
  
~Some one is on the floor thought and the both fall on top of the mystery person and curse at them, Kagome goes into slapping mode and smacks the person with all her might in the dark but still the person sleeps and drools on Kagome's arm~  
  
Kagome: Miroku! Get the lights!!  
  
Miroku: hunni bunni? Are you ok? *Hurt look because Kagome (or his little hunni bunni) is yelling orders at him and beating up this guy on the floor*  
  
Kagome: just get the damn lights! Oh let me!! *Pushes Miroku to the floor while still dragging her prisoner with her*  
  
~The lights flick on~  
  
Kagome: SANGO!? What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Sango: *still sleeping and grabbing a piece of cheese which she is drooling over* ugh.. mommy? *Continues sleeping*  
  
Kagome: *slapping Sango like crazy and cursing at her* get up you lazy bum!! WHAT *slap* ARE *slap* YOU *slap* DOING *slap* HERE!? *Shakes Sango by the collar of her robe*  
  
Miroku: *tries a new coaxing word* baby? Please.stop...your gonna hurt her.  
  
Kagome: SO! You and her are a thing? AH!!! I can't stand this! *Grabs coat and Inuyasha and drags him home with her*  
  
Miroku: sweetie? *Stares heart broken in his room with a drooling Sango who is now whimpering on the floor*  
  
????????the next day????????  
  
~Everyone has ended up on the show doctor Phil~  
  
Kagome: HE STARTED IT! *Sobs into her hands*  
  
~Everyone gets tired of Kagome's sniveling and stares at her like this ( -__- ~  
  
Kagome: what?  
  
Everyone (including dr.phill) pounces on Kagome and ties her to a rocket... you can pretty much tell where this is heading.. well anyway. The rocket blew up everyone except for Sango and Kelala.  
  
Kelala: mew? *Stretches and licks Sango's face*  
  
Sango: ugh... *rubs head with her cheese covered hands* what is it kitty? *Looks around at blown up studio* oh my goodness!! *covers mouth with hands in fright*  
  
Kelala: *dead because she licked Sango and her disgusting skin* Sango: What happened to my cheese!!! *sobs and dies*  
  
NOTE: everyone who was blown up by the rocket wasn't really blown up they just went to the moon and eat Kagome's arm. Thanks you.  
  
Thanks for reading this!! Man it's long! ^_^" hee hee sorry bout that, but anyway! How do you like it? Id love to get replys to this! ^_^  
  
???????? Meoga???????? 


End file.
